Naive
by WeLiedAboutTheCookies
Summary: That was how many people explained Feliciano. But now, he was sure there was no more. He was just a target now, a toy to be tossed about as his captors pleased. He didn't know why he was here, in this cold dusty room. But he knew the look in Luciano's eyes terrified him absolutely. And all Ludwig could do was watch. (2pItaly X Italy X Germany) Whump! Dark! Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**AND SO I RETURN!**

 **So, hey guys. It's been a while. I just needed a break to do some art after part two of our duo finished 'Forest of Angels' (which will continually be fixed as things roll in, she claims). I've decided to return, because both Defeated and Seven Days where huge hits with you guys. Defeated got 22 reviews (pretty good for something that was put up so fast) and Seven Days got 41! So, I, thy who lie of cookies in the dark side, have decided to make another dark fanfic for you.**

 ***evil grin***

 **Lemma know what y'all think, and if it should continue.**

* * *

 **NOTE: Quick summary: The Second players show up all like 'let's take control of what we deserve!' And slowly start to take out first players. When Luciano -second player Italy, for those who don't know- gets a hold of Feliciano -first player Italy- he gets all like 'haha bitch, you're mine now, and I do what I want' *continues to be pervs and creepy and domminant* all while Germany is trying to figure out how to escape, and at the same time protect both Italy and Prussia.**

 **May turn into M later, or have M triggers.**

* * *

Naive.

This was how many described him. He knew that they where right.

He let out a muffled, shaky sigh.

He could feel his cheek pressed against the cold wooden floor. His amber eyes where glued to the floor a few inches in front of him. He could feel the cold tear tracks on his face, cooling with every slight breeze leaking through the barely cracked window. He could feel his wrists and arms bound tightly with thick, splintery cords. His booted ankles where also bound, ropes winding around his thighs. He was rendered unable to move, and unable to speak as the gag tied around his head was pulling into the sides of his cheeks, scabbing and bruising the corners of his mouth.

Naive was a good way to define him.

He was aware of how cheerful he usually was, how trusting, how innocent he seemed. And he was, at least until now. He would be scarred by this. He knew it.

It was cold. Very cold.

He could feel the breeze filtering gently in through the window. It brushed against his face, making the tear tracks there seem frozen. His skin stung with every chilling breeze. His faded blue uniform did nothing to keep the cold out. The belt sinched around his waist was beginning to hurt, digging into his side as he lay, curled up there.

When he glanced up from his corner, he could see the room he was in. It was small, maybe seven feet long, and the door was in the corner. The walls where blank and grey-white, a thick layer of dust covering the floor. The only furniture in the room was the thick white curtain draped over the window, and a dresser of some sort near the door. A single, coverless light hung from the center of the room.

He could see Matthew curled up a few feet away, tied and gagged just like he was. The goggles he always wore over his head where on the floor, skid marks in the dust from having them fall off. He also saw Arthur leaning against the wall, seemingly unconsious. His head was leaning against the dresser, and he was breathing lightly through the gag.

Feliciano let himself shiver violently. It truly was cold.

He could feel his toes grow numb.

He closed his eyes, letting his face roll over slightly. He could feel his chest heaving slightly as he breathed. As his ear was pressed against the floor, he could hear someone speaking downstairs. It was a deep, quiet voice, muffled through the floor, and he could make out the occasional word. He could definately hear some sort of high pitched voice, that somewhat resembled Arthur's. He could make out the squeaky voice, some sort of clinking or slamming downstairs, the dull sound of telivision programs playing.

Feliciano let his head tilt out of sheer boredom, his short red-copper hair and the back of his head now covered in dust. His round face was gaunt as he stared at the ceiling. He could hardly stand the sheer silence, and he would have attempted to whisper back and forth with Matthew, if not for the gags. He hated the cold. How could someone leave the window cracked in the middle of winter? He was lucky his uniform was just barely thick enough to trap his body heat.

He attempted to sit up. His body swayed as his spine bent from the effort of pushing himself up without his hands, his bound legs splayed awkwardly to the side. He could feel himself let out a shaky sigh, trying to stop his head from spinning. He had been laying down so long, his head now hurt, the groggy, sick feeling washing through his mind in a painful way. He shuddered.

He slowly inched his way over to the window, pushing himself with his feet and worming cross the wooden floor. After a few minutes, he reached the lone window, slipping his head under the curtain and popping his chin on the sill.

He couldn't make out where he was. There was snow on the ground outside, but it had melted some. The driveway was empty, but there where tire tracks in the snow. He could see a few twisted trees. There was a fence a few yards away, and a street a few yards from that, sheltered by leafless trees.

Suddenly he heard footsteps marching up the stairs. Franticly, he jerked away from the small window and threw himself on the floor, causing Matthew to flinch. He let his breathing slow as quickly as he could, trying to make it seem as if he had been laying there the whole time.

As soon as he was situated, the door was thrown open. Both him and Matthew flinched so hard he almost kicked out in instinct.

He craned his neck to see his second player standing in the doorway. His second player seemed relaxed, wearing his military boots tightly, a pair of tan military grade pants on, slightly baggy. He wore a black button down shirt, a maroon tie tied loosly. His auburn hair was messy, as if he had been sleeping earlier. His maroon eyes had dark circles beneath them, and he had a half-existent smile. That smile made him shiver and look down, sqweezing his eyes shut.

Within momments he felt someone gripping his hair. He let out a whimper, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Mm..." He kept his eyes sqweezed shut, and he heard someone chuckle.

"Mmmph!" He heard someone else. He cracked open his eyes to the doorway. He knew that voice. His eyes widened as he spotted someone tall -he assumed it was Matthew's second player- dragging Ludwig into the room.

Ludwig was fighting, and it looked as if he had already been in quite a fight. Strands of hair where hanging in his face, and his face was red and angry. He was already tied up and gagged, but it was clear he was fighting and he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Feliciano could feel himself freeze up, and tears begin to work their way down his face. Feli began to squirm as Ludwig was thrown to the floor with a loud thud.

"Mmmph!" Feliciano could feel himself scream through the gag. His second player Luciano pulled his hair, silencing him.

He could feel his knees buckle as he was allowed to collapse to the floor. Luciano kicked him, before picking him up by the hair again. He twisted, and for a momment he and Ludwig made eye contact. Feliciano was aware of the tears streaming down his face. Ludwig looked like an angry bear, but he simply sat there in shock. He stared back, letting fear resonate through his entire body as his second played grabbed his jaw.

He was released, and then thrown to the floor forcefully. His head collided with the boards, and he could feel his head spinning. He let out a whimper of pain as he was lifted by his hair once again. This time he was facing his second player, but he could hear Ludwig and Matthew -and Arthur, who he assumed was now awake- let out muffled cries of retort. He was aware of how much he was crying. He also knew that his second player was very amused when he cried.

But he couldn't stop.

His second player had that scary grin on his face. His maroon eyes where shining in a sick amusement. He could feel his stomach twist as Luciano looked him over. The look on Luciano's face was sickening and almost greedy. He hated that look.

Suddenly he found himself being dragged from the room, his feet dragging against the floor. He could see Ludwig fight to his knees, only to have Matthew's second player push him down again with a rough shove. He pulled away as well as he could, trying to go back inside the safety of that dusty, dark room, but with no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

Trembling and kicking, he watched as the door was shut loudly behind him and Luciano. He was pulled by the collar of his shirt down the hall, and around a corner. He was digging his heels into the floor with no heed. Feliciano pulled and twisted as best as he could, but the grip on his shirt collar tightened.

He let out a strangled choking noise.

A door was thrown open in front of them loudly, and Feliciano was thrown to the floor with what felt like enough force to rip off a door from the wall. He let out a cry of pain as his shoulder collided with the floor. His head hit the floor momments later. He let out a strangled gasp behind the gag, his eyes going wide as his body entered momentary shock.

Luciano, his second player, sat in a nearby chair, mere inches away as Feliciano tried to gather his senses again. He allowed his eyes to move slowly up to see Luciano staring at him in pure amusement. He felt an opportunity arise as he saw the door was cracked open.

He used his feet to push off the chair, sending himself sliding across the floor quickly towards the door. But within seconds, Luciano stood over him and shut the door with a chuckle. He pulled Feliciano back to his previous spot, before pulling him up by his hair.

Feliciano whimpered, squirming, only to find himself trapped between his second players' legs. His second player laughed in amusment as he writhed to try and get out, but with every movement the grip around him became tighter and tighter, like some sort of snake. He found himself unable to breathe, his lungs constricting heavily. He could hear himself wheezing as he shook his shoulders to try and escape.

He found the back of his head pressed against the second player's stomach, effectively keeping him in place. He froze as he felt someone working at the knot at the back of his head. He was terrified as the knot was fiddled with. But suddenly the gag was set aside. He worked his jaw, glancing at the floor. He was still crying as Luciano reached forward and began to stroke his face.

"Wha-what-a do you-a wa-want from-a me?" Feliciano whispered, pulling his chin up in a meager attempt to get away as Luciano kept stroking his face.

"I-a want you to-a beg." Luciano stated icily.

Feliciano shivered as he stared vainly at the door. He was suddenly, voilently turned around to face his second player, and pulled to his knees by his hair. He whimpered in pure and definate fear as he stared into his second player's maroon eyes.

Suddenly, their lips met and Luciano gripped the back of his head to keep him in place. His eyes grew wide as he felt Luciano's tongue expertly exploring the corners of his mouth. His breath felt hot, and smelt like old bolognese. It was a terribly alien feeling, causing him to let out a confused and muffled yelp. He hated it.

He hated it so much.

Feliciano tried to pull away, but Luciano tugged at the hair at the back of his head, causing him to stiffen up tensly. That movement alone had been a command for him to be silent, when he was being brought here. He knew now, after a long period of learning, that having the back of his hair tugged meant he needed to shut up and stop moving, or he would be punished even worse than he already was.

He closed his eyes and began to cry, silently, before an idea reached his panicked mind.

He bit down. Hard.

Luciano withdrew angrily, hissing and spitting, pushing him away. His head collided with the floor with a sickeningly loud thud, causing him to stifle a gasp. He stared up as his second player stood over him. Tears began to stream down his face as he curled up in a weak attempt to keep himself safe.

"You weak little bitch!" Luciano exclaimed haughtily, rising to stand over him at a threatening angle.

Inside, Feliciano knew that was true. He was weak. He was thin, and he could hardly run a mile without turning red and tiring. He couldn't protect himself, much less those he cared about. And even then, he depended more on them for support than himself, like Ludwig or his own brother Romano. If anything, he would collapse to his knees and cry, and beg for mercy if he was cornered by a potential enemy.

He was an easy target, and a good looking one at that, apparently. Roundish face, almost always smiling. He had a little weight, but where he needed it. He was tan, and he had long legs and fine hips that most women would be jealous of, and he often hid his large brown eyes behind loose strands of his coppery rust colored hair. If at all, he'd been told that he was too approachable, for both men and women alike.

In fact, when he was younger, he was often mistaken as a little girl. Now, the only thing that made it clear was his extremely flat chest. Even his voice sounded slightly feminine, but he had grown used to it. He couldn't go out every day of the week, because someone was bound to try and utilize his obviously fragile composure.

And now, Luciano was doing just that.

"Per favore! I-a just want to go back to the-a room!" Feliciano cried in vain as Luciano raised a foot.

"Beg." Luciano hissed darkly. His gaze was terrifying.

"Piacere! Per favore! I-a will do anything!" Feliciano cowered, sqweezing his eyes shut.

There was a long pause, and Feliciano peered up at his captor.

"You-a would do anything?" He pondered darkly.

"Piacere..." Feliciano responded simply.

In mere seconds, Feliciano was lifted by the ropes around his torso and tossed onto the nearby bed. His eyes flew wide as he hit the mattress with a loud 'oof', his breath escaping him for a moment. Just as quickly, Luciano sat on his abdomen, effectively straddling him to the bed. Feliciano fought vainly, arching his back and writhing his hips, but Luciano pulled out a knife from seemingly nowhere. He held it against Feliciano's neck, causing him to freeze, staring at the blade.

"Now... Feli... calm down, rabbit." Luciano hissed venomously.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIGGER WARNING: VOILENCE, SMEXUAL THEMES AND SOME SERIOUSLY KINKY SHIT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. If you _are_ skipping, don't worry, the next chapter is from Ludwig's point of view and is about what he is doing in the meantime.**

* * *

Feliciano felt panic begin to overwhelm him as the situation became all too clear. He pulled his arms to his sides in a feeble attempt to punch Luciano as he cut them free, only to have them be held stiffly above his head as Luciano begin tying them to the bed frame.

"No... no! P-Per favore! Per favore! Someone help-a me!" His cries became full on, gutteral screams. He pulled and kicked, writhing to esape as it became clear his hands where securely tied to the bedpost, his eyes wide with panic as tears began to stream down his face.

"I-a said shut up, rabbit!" Luciano hissed. Suddenly there was the loud and adrupt sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Feliciano choked a sob as the back of Luciano's hand made contact with his face with a loud snap.

He whimpered, attempting to pull away, only to suddenly feel the ice cold of his second player's blade on his cheek. He froze, not sure if movement might spur Luciano's clearly erratic behavior. It did nothing.

He let out a pained moan of a gasp as the knife pressed harder into his face, drawing blood. He could feel more tears work their way down his face, his chest heaving in rapid and panicked sobs. Every attempt to calm himelf was met with another sharp sob. Terror was forming in the pit of his stomach, urging him to cry even harder yhan he already was.

That was, until he felt hot breath against his face.

"I-a wonder, my-a dear, dear rabbit;" Luciano started, looking down at him, "If you-a _like_ this sort of-a thing."

"P-please... please, s-s-st-stop..."

Feliciano quickly shook his head, seeing the pure and absolute amusement in Luciano's gaze. He was entertained by the fearful and panicked mess Feliciano had become. And he liked it much more than Feliciano liked it.

Luciano turned around for a moment before drawing out his gag. He wrapped it around Feliciano's head, covering his eyes. He tried vainly to see through the fabric, twisting his head as much as he could, but with no avail.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand sneaking up the front of his shirt. He let out a stiffled gasp, before Luciano apparently leaned down over him again. Their lips locked, and he was once again forced into a kiss. He could feel himself shudder violently as Luciano began to rub circles on his stomach as he lay still, almost as if it where some sort of reward for finally obeying without retaliation.

Feliciano could feel it. Wherever Luciano touched him, it made him shudder heavily. The light circles being rubbed into his stomach quickly became a palm pressing down. He could feel Luciano smile darkly into the kiss as Feliciano began to feel pain, his last meal threatening to come up. He whimpered into Luciano's mouth, only earning a muffled chuckle in response as he tried to struggle away.

Feliciano breathed a great heave of breath as Luciano finally pulled away for air, Quickly, his assailant's mouth went to the mark on his cheek. He let out a gasp of surprise as he felt Luciano's tongue work across the cut. It hurt, badly.

He let out a weak cry, which came out more as a mewling sound as it continued to sting. He tried to pull away once more, only to have one of Luciano's hands shoot up to his head, gripping his wild copper hair to keep him in place. Feliciano continued to cry softly, until Luciano once again pulled away. Feliciano could feel pressure on his abdomen where Luciano sat, doing something.

"You know rabbit, I-a think I-a like this little game of ours. Let's take it to-a the-a next level, hmmm?"

Feliciano wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he let out a relieved breath as Luciano moved from his position atop him. The ropes against his thighs and ankles where loosened, and quickly vanished.

But his stomach once again sank as he became aware of Luciano fiddling with the laces of one of his boots. He pulled it away vainly, curling his leg up in an awkward position, only to let out a sqweak as his thigh was pinched sharply. A hand instantly moved to pin his free leg down. His left boot was quickly tugged off, and he heard it thud to the floor.

Feliciano felt sick. His face was red in both embarassment and the tears running down his blotchy cheeks, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was dimly aware of it being similar to something that Francis told him about, only that it seemed much nicer than what was currently happening, and that boys and girls did it when they seemed absoloutely in love or infatuated with each other. He himself hadn't done it before. In that hardly understood and short conversation, it was clear the girl had _wanted_ to.

He swallowed as his second boot was removed. Was _he_ the girl? That didn't make sense. He didn't _want_ to do what he _thought_ Luciano wanted to do. He definately _didn't_ love Luciano. But it seemed that Luciano was infatuated with him. Simply thinking about it made him feel... he wasn't sure, but it wasn't a good feeling.

He whimpered as he felt Luciano begin to tug his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. Those where quickly shed too, however. The only thing covering what was beneath was the tunic-like top of his uniform. Feliciano gritted his teeth, feeling oddly exposed to be in such a state. He'd been naked around plenty of people before, but now, it felt sickening. He could practically feel Luciano looking at him. He instinctively sqweezed his thighs together, feeling himself go redder as a hand lay gently on his upper thigh, near his hip.

"Ch-che? Wh-what a-are-a you doing-?"

"Oh, hush rabbit. Don't worry." Luciano responded coolly, clearing enjoying toying with him.

He let out a sharp gasp as he felt a knife find it's way under one of his uniform sleeves, beginning to cut jaggedly down. It made no contact with his skin whatsoever, or even the shirt he wore underneith. As soon as that sleeve was completely torn apart, the other one was sawed at.

Feliciano bit his lip, trying his best to see through the disgusting blindfold tied across his face. He wished Luciano could just stop. He'd already scared the living daylights out of him, and some. He wished Ludwig would come and make him stop.

He let out a gasp as the belt around his waist was tugged away, and his uniform top was strewn open forcefully. He began to cry again, feeling himself begin to shake. It was cold. All that covered him now was the black shirt he wore beneath the uniform, and the tie.

The tie didn't remain for much longer, instead being thrown to the floor beside his boots, while his other shirt was left, its oversized ends hanging awkwardly over his vital regions. He kept his thighs sqweezed together, feeling his face go red and hot as he screwed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, pulling at the restraints around his wrists franticly.

He stifled a quickly muffled gasp as Luciano sat atop him again, realizing that he wasn't wearing much either. He tried to pull away as he felt a hand wind itself through his hair again, but Luciano quickly wrapped lurched forward and wrapped his mouth around the gravity-defying curl on the left side of Feliciano's head.

He made a sound halfway between a sqweak and a panicked yelp as this strange new action was suddenly introduced. His curl was something that was hardly touched, and when it was, it caused the strangest feeling in his gut. His stomach fluttered in an awfully pleasing way, making him feel only more sick as Luciano began to run his tongue along the ahoge, clearly smirking to himself as he did so.

Suddenly, Luciano bit down and pulled.

"A-ah- _aaaahhh_...!"

Feliciano couldn't hold back the moan as it quickly escaped, and now he only felt more exposed. He felt another sickeningly pleasured sound begin to rise up in his throat as Luciano tugged on it slowly this time.

"I- _Ihh_ - _oooohhh_... s- _staaahhh_ - _staaa_ -stop!" He really tried to bite it back this time, only to have his feeble plea for ceasefire come out more lustful then he would have wished. Much to his relief though, Luciano pulled away. A finger still ran along the curl teasingly. Feliciano subconsciously struggled beneath his assailant, all the while trying to bite back the weak moans that threatened to come out.

"Oh, I-a see." Luciano purred darkly. "Would you-a rather I-a beat you-a then? Maybe I-a should take you-a outside like this? I-a could leave you-a there, you-a know..." He paused. "Or would you-a rather I-a pick up my pace?" He felt the hand grow close to his thigh, fingers lingering there as if a threat, or an omen as to what was to come. He winced, whimpering as Luciano finally placed his hand on his thigh and began to massage it, before adruptly trapping Feliciano's mouth in a firm kiss.

This time, however, Feliciano kept his mouth shut tight. He heard Luciano grunt in annoyance, pulling back.

"Why are-a you denying me-a, little rabbit?"

He didn't say anything, instead letting out a fearful and muffled whine through his shut mouth. Luciano leaned down to kiss him again, this time running his tongue across his sealed lips as a request for enterance. Feliciano pulled away, earning an angry sound from Luciano.

"You-a shouldn't deny me-a, stupid rabbit!" Luciano cried, leaning own to kiss him yet again. This time, Luciano applied pressure to his stomach once more, causing him to let out a gasp. Luciano quickly took advantage, sliding his tongue in without a second thought. The pressure on his abdomen once more formed into soft circles being rubbed into his side by a careless thumb, which made Feliciano stiffen and whimper.

He closed his eyes tighter behind the blindfold, trying to pull away. The movement was almost nonexistent as he could feel Luciano's hand snake further up his shirt, the other gripping his hair to keep his head in place.

Feliciano could feel himself start to cry again. He just wanted to wake up. He was absoloutely terrified of what was soon to come, even if he was so dimbly aware of it. He could feel fear encompassing his whole form, causing him to shake a struggle halfheartedly. But by know his little strength and adrenaline had grown dim, and his fingers ached from bending to try and claw at the ropes biting into his thin pale wrists.

He just wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig watched as Feliciano was dragged from the room.

He felt anger boiling in his veins, and the second the door closed, he made his way over slowly, banging his shoulder against the door. He knew Matthew and Arthur were watching with wide eyes and concerned expressions.

It took him forever to give up, his shoulder throbbing and sore. He let himself lean against the door, his head to his chest as he let his breathing slow.

That was when a loud, throat burning cry broke the silence of the house.

"-Per favore! Someone help-a me!" It sounded desperate, panicked.

There was a slightly quieter, angrier response. "I-a said shut up, rabbit!"

Ludwig could feel his head raise quickly at the sound. He felt his expression twist into some form of anger and fear. He saw Matthew turn pale, Arthur's face grow gaunt as they both heard the screams.

A few minutes later they heard another wail, which was without doubt Feliciano. It was pain filled, terrified.

"Per favore! Per favore! Stop! No! I-a don't this!" There was a long pause before the cries rang out again, though slightly quieter. This time, pain and fear were evident, the main factor being a sick sounding pain. "Pah- _ahh_! Per fa- _ahhh_ -avore! Ludwig help-a me-aaa- _ooohh_! S- **someone please help-a me**!"

Ludwig felt heat rise in his cheeks, feeling himself grow angry. His chest heaved as he threw himself against the door, but with no avail. He tried kicking it, he tried shouting and pushing and screaming, but he couldn't get out to help Feliciano. Every pause in his struggle was accompanied by a quick glance at the others, and by the pinkish hues in their faces, it was clear they had an idea of what was going on as well. After a while, he found himself staring at the door angrily, leaning against a far wall. He simply couldn't stand the knowledge that Feliciano was being tortured mere rooms away, while he could do nothing about it. The feeling was absolutely terrible.

For two hours, he sat, staring at the door; willing it to fly open so he could save Feliciano. He wanted to run out there and beat them all senseless. He wanted to cease Feliciano's terrified and pained screams. He wanted them to pay for hurting not only Feliciano, but Arthur and Matthew as well. He knew that none of them deserved this, that it was all some sort of sick plan their second players put together to take their homes. To take what belonged to them.

For all he knew, something very precious to Feliciano was being taken away at this instant, that thing being his virginity. He could feel himself grow angry again at the mere thought of someone as innocent and pure as Feliciano being deflowered by someone so heartless and cruel as Luciano.

By the third hour he could feel his adrenaline begin to fade. The heat in his veins was replaced with a biting cold. He began to shiver slightly, though not much. He could feel his eyelids droop, and his head fall to his now lightly moving chest. His consciousness began to slowly fade as sleep overcame him. The effort of trying to get outside had drained him, let alone the fight he had put up being dragged from that car and then up the stairs.

The memory of being captured by the second players once again reached his mind. He usually didn't let himself fall to such a low, but when he fell, he fell hard.

He had been standing in his kitchen, staring at the phone in a dejected manner. The house was quiet. All of this was because Feliciano was gone.

He had merely vanished off of Ludwig's front step, as if never to be seen again. It was like a horror story to him, to have his best friend vanish like that, and it hurt him to the core.

The phone rang. It made his gut jump up into his throat, he hadn't really expected a call back from Feliciano's little used phone. That was what the caller ID had shown. But when he picked up, he heard a shaky breath play into his ear.

To Ludwig, it was like wind brushing through branches in the middle of the night. It took all of his willpower to speak.

"Feli? Feli, are you zhere?"

 _'Go ahead and say it now rabbit_.' That was not Feliciano. It sounded wrong. Slightly deeper, and little more slurred and calculating. It had been hard to hear, he wouldn't heard it unless he had been listening so hard.

 _'I-I'm f-fine, Luddy_.' He heard Feliciano speak shakily. It was clear the naive little Italian was crying. ' _I'm outside_.'

"Vhere are you really, Feliciano?" Ludwig replied firmly.

There was a squeak. _'I-I'm outside! P-please just answer t-the-a d-door!_ ' At this point, it sounded like Feliciano was begging for his life.

"Vhy didn't you knock?" Ludwig paused, to no answer. "Feliciano, tell me vhere you are."

 _'I-I can't see... piacere, Ludwig... help m-me-a... I can't-!'_ The line went dead halfway through Feliciano's panicked confession.

Ludwig stood, questioning what he should do next. It had been twenty-four hours. He could file a police report. But there was no evidence. There were no leads.

Ludwig turned, taking a step back in confusion, as he suddenly felt he was looking into a pale mirror. He vision went black as pain arched through the side of his head.

That was how it happened.

That was how he had been caught up in this shitty mess. That was how he had needed to shout and fight wildly while being dragged up the stairs. That was when he finally saw Feliciano, a crying, beaten mess, bound and gagged like a mistreated animal, being picked up by his hair and dragged from where Ludwig could at least attempt to protect him. And that was why he was here, half conscious and running on nothing but reserve energy, leaning against the wall in a vain attempt to think himself to sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he was awoken by a loud bang.

He jerked his head up, his eyes snapping open. He looked up just in time to see Feliciano go toppling to the floor with a weak cry. He shot a glare at Luciano as he slammed the door shut just as loudly, causing everyone to flinch.

Ludwig sat still for a moment, reassuring that Luciano wasn't going to come back in. After a good forty seconds, he shifted forward slowly. Feliciano was half conscious on the floor, shirtless. He was tied up just as everyone else, and the gag had been stuffed back into his mouth. There were bite marks along his neck, which were actually bleeding lightly. Bruises were already forming on his stomach. His arms were bruised, and blood smeared up his lower back. It was clearly fresh, metallic scented. There were fresh tear tracks down his cheeks, and a knife mark along one, and his jawline was bruised. He was shaking, and sweating, his knees trembling together. His face was a vicious shade of red, and his eyes grew teary whenever he attempted to shift.

Ludwig could feel anger start to boil in his gut slightly more, but he calmed it. He tried to speak.

"Mhm?-" He grunted. Feliciano's eyelids fluttered, cracking open to reveal his large brown irises. Feliciano stared at him for a moment, before his expression became something different, and he stared down at the floor before starting to cry again.

He could feel his own face form into one of confusion. He was aware of the other two watching in concern, but he ignored them. It took him a few moments to realize why Feliciano was crying. He was ashamed.

Inside, Ludwig knew he needed to stop Feliciano from feeling that way. It wasn't his fault, and it was clear that there was no consent involved. He hadn't a choice but to suffer for the pleasure of someone else, someone who cared little of his well being.

Ludwig nudged him gently, nodding his head over to the corner of the room. Feliciano seemed to try to gather himself before nodding, beginning to shift towards the corner. Ludwig followed, glancing at the door in disdain for a moment, before curling up in the corner with Feliciano. He could feel the other trembling in fear, his skin ice cold. He was letting out small hiccuping sobs through the gag, obviously trying to stifle it. He was doing a good job, he wouldn't have noticed if not for being so close.

Ludwig let out a guilty sigh. He let Feliciano burrow his face in his chest, continuing to cry. He felt bad for Feliciano, and was angry that his second player had to be so insanely cruel and disgusting. There was no doubt now that Matthew's would be the same way. He could only hope that he wouldn't.

He listened to the deafening silence behind Feliciano's quiet, whimpering sobs. He felt guilty for not being able to help him. He kept an eye on the door, wary for anyone who might come through. He could feel Feliciano grow limp, and he was obviously asleep.

Soon sleep overcame him as well, and the world blacked out into a warm, lucid, and peaceful silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig let out a sigh. He could sense that Gilbert and Feliciano were both asleep, curled up next to him. Feliciano's position had barely changed, he was still resting against his chest, breathing out soft, raspy gasps. He fell in and out of sleep for a little while, only rising from it when Gilbert or Feliciano shifted.

Gilbert was pretty beat too. There was a bloody gash on the side of his head, which bled slowly into his pale white hair. He was bruised badly, and his uniform was ripped even worse. He appeared to have put up more of a fight than Ludwig did.

He couldn't help but feel a little fond of Gil because of that. He wasn't one to give up easily. The was no doubt that he would also try to form an escape plan.

Ludwig felt his head perk up as he heard a thud downstairs. He'd been awake for a while, and so far was the only one now awake.

He glanced up as he heard the door click open. A click and a dull whine alerted him of more captors arriving, and he found his expression hardening in a glare. He watched as Luciano entered the room, followed by another. He was tall, well built, and starch blonde, and wore an old military cap. A coat hung over his shoulders, a worn shirt on his torso, and loosely tied boots on his feet. It was clear that he too, was at ease.

Feliciano seemed to have woken, and was attempting to hide, slowly and indiscreetly sinking into a small ball. His eyes were teary, and it was clear he was terrified of Luciano.

The second player let out a snort as he finished what he was saying, before marching over and pulling Feliciano up by his hair. He let out a muffled whimper, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Silencio, rabbit." Luciano hissed, before reaching down to lift Feliciano over his shoulder.

The small Italian began to cry and struggle, only to be thrown down once more.

He hit the floor with a loud thud.

Ludwig shouted. He shouted as loud as he could through his gag, startling Gilbert and the others awake. As soon as they figured out what was going on, they all let out their own cries of protest.

A sharp job was sent into Feliciano's rib, causing him to let out a cry of pain. Everyone went quiet almost instantly. Except for Ludwig. Ludwig raged. He shot to his knees, attempting to send Luciano flying to the floor, but instead was abruptly stopped by a hand in his own hair. He could feel an angry rumble in his chest as he glanced up to see his own second player staring at him with a condescending glance.

Ludwig fought to pull away, grimacing as the grip grew ever tighter. He glared up at his second player, who seemed indifferent to his pain. As if on cue, they began to move. He began to shout as he was dragged towards the exit. Luciano followed, once again holding Feli over his shoulder. The weaker of the two was struggling helplessly, letting out soft pleas of fear. Ludwig kicked and fought as much as he could, but it did nothing to halt the clearly and heart lurching, unstoppable progress being made.

Ludwig didn't want to express his fear, because he was truly afraid. He glanced up, seeing Feliciano's tear stained face hung limply as he let out small, horrified sobs. He struggled once more, but found his attempt cut short as pain rattled through his spine. Ludwig let out a muffled cry, squeezing his eyes shut. More sharp pains and jabs went rocketing through his spine and ribs, and with each forward motion they went down, down and still down.

They finally made it to the first floor of the house, and Ludwig could feel himself grow tired. There was little effort that he had left, but all of him screamed at him to keep fighting it. He finally opened his eyes, seeing that the stairs tiered above, blank and undecorated.

It was a lifeless house, with what he knew would soon be a horrible history.

He felt himself stiffen as a door creaked open, and he was pulled through.

Down, down again. He could feel dead grass beneath his back, what survived of it was overgrown and dark, sickly green. He stared up at a grey sky, threatening to pour down upon them. A large, uncared for tree sat across the clearing, breaking out of what appeared to be a forest edge. He was thrown forcefully under the tree, Feliciano perched beside him with just as little care.

The small copper haired Italian was shaking violently, eyes wide as he watched his second player disappear past the shelter the leaves provided. There, Ludwig could see past them and spot the shapes of the second players. He didn't know what they were doing until he heard the sharp chink, chink, chink, of a shovel in dirt.

They were digging.

Feliciano stifled a whimper, settling on Ludwig's shoulder as a silent plea for comfort. Ludwig let out his own sigh, feeling Feliciano shift to place his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig found himself leaning against Feliciano as well, in an equal support. Feli was crying softly, shuddering with each small tear that threatened down his face, and Ludwig could do little in the way of helping him.

Feliciano was freezing cold, and still covered in blood from earlier events. To be quite frank with himself, Ludwig wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he was sure that Feli looked better than he had before. The bruises were healing up nicely, and the smaller cuts seemed to have faded, while the large painful looking mark on his cheek seemed to have grown just a bit smaller.

Then again, he was a country, things would have been easier for him to heal, even if he had been hurt by his second player. He paused, before glancing down to see a pair of large, fearful brown eyes staring up at him.

"Mmchcmm?" A soft, muffled attempt at speech tried to worm its way through the gag, only ending in an unintelligible murmur.

Ludwig furrowed his brow as Feliciano stared at him with a clear uncertainty, before Ludwig let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Mmhh…" He once again tried to speak, but it was stifled.

Ludwig simply grunted in response, not bothering try to speak, because he knew it would be fruitless.

Feliciano simply closed his eyes and leaned against Ludwig once more.

For a while, the two sat, listening to the sound of the second players digging, digging, digging away who knew what fate for them. After a while, Luciano returned to where they were seated. He seemed annoyed, but a little excited even, glancing at the two of them.

He reached forward, tugging Feliciano's gag down in a single sharp movement.

Ludwig tried to shout, attempting to lean over Feliciano protectively. He was quickly pushed away to the ground, while Feliciano was hefted over his shoulder.

Mere moments later, his own second player appeared, taking him by the collar of his shirt once more to drag him back into the open. He grimaced as he was pulled up by his wrists, standing awkwardly as his legs were tied tightly together. He'd had less than a minute to look around before he was thrown down.

He stomach sank. He'd gone so much farther than he thought, and he could hear Feliciano utter a cry, beginning to sob in fear. Ludwig glanced up, realizing his view of the sky was framed with dark brown dirt, hanging over and off of itself in angry clumps. He struggled to sit up, but the space was much too small for him to get far. He soon found himself side by side with Feliciano, awkwardly on his side.

They stared up out of the ditch for a little while.

There was no movement. There was no sound.

Ludwig tried his best to perk his ears, listening for anything as Feliciano whimpered softly beside him. There was a slam. Like a door.

He could feel his stomach sink as he continued to stare at the cloudy grey sky. Feliciano was rasping softly, stock still as they waited. It was a deeper pit than Ludwig expected, and it sank in that they had been left.

Outside, alone. In a ditch.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano was falling into a deeper and deeper sleep. He was hardly aware of the ice cold dirt beneath his back, and the clear sounds of rain beginning to patter down on the withering grass. His mind found itself pulling him into a lucid, helpless memory of a dream, as he so unwittingly fell into the horrors he had witnessed in the early hours of that day, his wounds further urging him to sink deeper and deeper into the colorless world his mind withheld from him as he was awake.

He was standing suddenly. The world about him was blurred and confusing, but all he could make out was the fact the the world around him was sickeningly frozen still, and his hand was reaching forward to the knob of a door.

He froze unintentionally as he heard a rustling behind him, and his slurred world rotated as he looked over his shoulder.

"Caio?" A voice asked. His voice.

A dull thud resounded about the small house, and Feliciano moved to the stairs, which turned and whirled sickeningly. He stepped down the stairs, staring at the door. A figure stood at the door, a mirage among the tempered glass.

A sickening, unnerved feeling ran rampant through his stomach, and he reached out for the door with uncertainty coursing through his veins. He reached out a little bit, his hand shaking, and he quickly pulled it back. He didn't like this. He wasn't expecting guests, and this was such a quiet neighborhood. And he didn't want to answer the door like this with Ludwig asleep upstairs.

But he shook his head, reaching out once more to the swirling handle. He quickly turned it, pulling the door open, and his heart seized in his chest as the person standing outside his door quickly pushed in, a hand stretching out over his mouth.

He let out a panicked scream as the world became sharp once more. He stared up with wide eyes, his head throbbing as it collided to the floor, he tried to let out a weakened scream of fear as he began to sob, shock racking itself through his body like a ravaging storm. He tried to scream for Ludwig, for anyone, but he was quickly silenced with a gross gag, his hands tied behind him with an angry ferocity. His ankles were quickly bound.

His assailant was masked -wearing as gas mask to be exact-, but he could make out a uniform similar to his own, save for the brown color and red tassels. He could make out several sheathed throwing knives, beside a gun, and he felt his heart drop a hundred meters. He tried to cry out as he was lifted over his captor's shoulder, and he could hear Ludwig move to the hallway.

"Feliciano?"

He let out a muffled shout, attempting to kick out.

"Feli!" Ludwig shouting, thumping down the stairs at an almost inhuman speed.

"Apri la porta!" His captor exclaimed.

He knew what that meant. It meant 'open the door'. He realized how this was going to happen within second, feeling his stomach sink deeply as he began to cry out. Ludwig appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and instantly rushed out behind them, but his captor was running fast. He let out a muffled scream, a passer by beginning to run after them as he was thrown forcefully into an unmarked car, his captor jumping into the car beside him.

As they drove off, he could feel the engine lurch. He could feel the terror settle itself in his body as he stared up, aware of silent, horrified tears streaming down his face. As the engine let out a loud wheeze, he rose from the nightmare.

Feliciano shot bolt upright out of instinct, and the pain was immediately unbearable. He cried out loudly, aware of rain pouring down his face in droves. His wrists burnt as the ropes cut into his raw skin, his chest cold and stomach aching. He shivered as mud began its slow descent about him and Ludwig's shivering, clearly broken form.

"Ludwig?" His plea for company was soft and broken, but Ludwig glanced up.

His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. Feliciano never expected someone as brave as Ludwig might cry, but he still spoke.

"Here." He leaned forward slightly, doing his best to ignore the flares of pain as he tugged his gag down with his teeth. Ludwig didn't say anything for a moment, but ehen he did, Feliciano went still.

"I need to get you out." The statement was short and sure.

"B-but-"

"Nein," he stared with large blue eyes for a moment, and all Feliciano could think was that they were so sad. Heartbroken and filled with remorse and guilt, great pools lf so much sadness and morose wishful thinking.

"Feliciano, you probably aren't even sure vhat happened to you. Vhat zhey did… Vhat zhey might do… I vouldn't be able to live vith myself if I let you suffer like zhat again. I already can't. You need to go."

He didn't say anything for a moment, because he knew it was true. He wasn't quite sure what they had done to him, what Luciano had done to him, but it had hurt so badly and he was terrified it may happened again. But he was still so terrified for the others. Matthew and Alfred, and Arthur and Gilbert, still inside and more at risk of being hurt.

"Lean over here." Ludwig said softly, glancing warily up at where the house was. Feliciano did so with a pained whimper, and he grimaced as he felt the ropes around his wrists tighten slightly as he held them out as far as he could. He went stiff as the ropes gently slipped off, and the first thing Feliciano did was turn and wrap his arms around the other. Tears grew in his eyes, and he began to cry into his shoulder.

"Feli…" Ludwig started, but then went quiet for a moment. "Feli, get your legs untied. You're going to need to climb out and run."

Feliciano leaned back and nodded, wiping away his tears. He moved forward shakily and painstakingly untied his ankles, and then his thighs, and sat there for a moment. His eyes where closed as the rain cascaded down still.

"Feli, hurry." Ludwig urged, and he finally moved.

Wide brown eyes stared up at the sky, and Feliciano shakily stood, raising his arms to the edge of the ditch, and he began to pull himself up.

"I-I can't do it!" His voice and arms alike were trembling as his bare feet scrambled for footing on the muddy dirt wall.

"You can do it Italia! Pull!"

With his meager motivation, Feliciano finally found footing to push himself up, and scrambled for a grip on the grass as he did so. His teeth were gritted, and body aching and sore. His fingers almost lost their meager grip on the slick dying grass, and a gasp escaped his throat. He found terrified tears streaming down his face with the rain as he worked to pull himself up.

He kicked the wall, pushing and pushing, pulling and pulling, until he finally lay on his stomach in the mud and grass. By now his face was caked in dirt and grime and blood from the reopened wound on his cheek. Blood streamed from his sides and stomach from when Luciano had sliced into him in that bedroom, the bruises throbbing, his muscles used and aching. He let out w heavy breath.

Ludwig's soft words of encouragement further ushered Feliciano to his shaking feet. His knees trembled, hips and back screaming in a silent pain as he stumbled forward, before tripping to thr ground once more. His will began to evaporate as he heard the back door open. He needed to go, and now.

As his will vanished, adrenaline replaced it. He glanced back, seeing Luciano's shocked face turning to an angered scowl. Luciano was clearly angry that his beloved toy was escaping, and it simply wouldn't do. Feliciano felt fear crawl through his intestines as he pulled himself to his feet and began to stumble at a surprisingly quick pace to the treeline.

"Come back here rabbit!" He could hear the excited laugh in Luciano's voice. "You wouldn't want to give a wolf it's prey on a platter, would you!?"

"Run Feliciano!" Ludwig's voice broke over Luciano's poetic mockery. It sounded terrified for him as he lumbered, half conscious to the treeline.

He began to move faster and faster, and he could hear wet footsteps splashing loudly behind him, gaining fast. He in turn picked up his pace and marched on, faster and faster still until he was in an uncontrolled sprint.

His eyelids were heavy, his feet even heavier. His body stung and ached all over, and yet he couldn't help but run. He took a hard turn left, causing Luciano to go flying past him a couple meters, before he turned and resumed the chase. The world around him was a swirl of green and brown trees, and other colors that rose up like a high.

Feliciano kept running until he couldn't hear footsteps behind him, and still until he was sure his legs would simply shatter from the strain, and his chest would implode from the hurt that resided there. But he kept running. His body was in a place like limbo, where all he could do was think to himself until his body decided to hand over control again.

Fear still propelled him, a fear that if he stopped Luciano would catch up and do who knows what to him.

He felt his breath catch, and his legs falter as he saw a house. A house, a real, nice house. A gravel road broke through the trees and led out to many fields, and a small farm house.

He crawled forward, aware that he was still bleeding badly, and was covered in dirt. He most likely looked homeless. He could feel his ribs against the wounds, and his breath catch as he collapsed on the porch. Rain stayed down, as if the sky was crying, sobbing.

The adrenaline vanished like a spell, and all he had left was enough energy to pound halfheartedly on the door. He then curled up on himself in front of it and sobbed. He began to tremble and cry, hugging his shoulders helplessly.

The door creaked open, and he heard a young woman gasp. A young man's voice called for a phone. He realized how horrible he must truly look. His body was pale and thin and plastered in blood, his wrists and ankles clearly cut into, his face and arms bruised badly. Dirt was smeared across his front side, and he was trembling violently and crying, his coppery hair a mud and blood covered mess.

He felt warm, gentle hands lift him up some and pull him inside, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a worried young couple pulling a blanket over his frail frame, and the thought of Ludwig.

He had to be okay...


	7. Chapter 7

**So uhm, I'm alive. *hides from incoming bricks***

* * *

Feliciano woke slowly. At first, he was dimly aware of the musical chatter of raindrops pattering down on the roof of a house. He could feel a warm, fluffy blanket tucked to his chest, and a dull grey light began attempting to filter through his eyelids. He peeled open his eyes with a groan. He was aware of a dull stinging in his arms and legs, and the sore ache of pressure being applied to his back as he lay on a couch. As his blurred vision cleared, he saw that there were bandaids stuck to his wrists, and as he shakily raised a hand to his cheek, he felt a few on his face as well. He almost laughed. Band Aids, and remarkably colorful ones at that, for the most part. They wouldn't cover the wounds on his abdomen and legs very well, but it was better than nothing. They had also stopped bleeding.

"Are you awake?" He tilted his head to the side to see the dark haired young man who had pulled him inside earlier. He had calm, dark eyes and black-brown eyes. He looked nice, tired and well worked.  
Feliciano glanced at him for a moment, blinking silently.  
"I'll take that as yes then." He smiled a best as he could. "Josie!"  
"Coming!" A woman replied. Feliciano winced at the slightly loud noise, but still glanced up to see a blonde, cheery woman enter the room. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was pregnant, most likely within her mid terms, but her happy attitude never seemed to have faltered."Is he all right?" She asked, brushing a few stray hairs from her face, strands that had fallen from a messy bun.

"Why don'cha ask him yourself?" The man glanced up with a smile, gesturing to Feli with an open hand.  
As the man stood, the woman -Josie- took his place, seating herself on what appeared to be an old coffee table.  
"I'll get some water."  
Josie glanced up for a moment with a response of "Okay", before glancing back down at him.  
"Hey there. You okay?"  
Feliciano blinked. She was young… Very young, nineteen at the youngest. She wore a long sleeved maroon shirt, and some sweats. They obviously hadn't been expecting company. Her hands were a little dirty too. Like clay or mud had dried there and wouldn't bother moving for a while. With another slow hand to his face, Feliciano realised he was pretty much clean. His face reddened a bit at the prospect, but he shook it away. He nodded softly, opening his mouth to respond 'yes', but all that came out was a soft croak.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't try to talk for now, m'kay?"  
Feliciano nodded again.  
"Here." The man returned with a glass in hand. It looked like a handmidown, colored and not very appealing to the eye, but still at home in the hodgepodge abode.  
Feliciano took the glass with a shaking hand, and the couple stared on as he began to sip it. In all honesty, Feliciano found it unnerving that they started, but he knew they were worried. The water was gone within moments, and by the time he finished he realized he had been parched.  
"I'm Eric, uh, this is Josie. You gave us a scare."

The woman chuckled a bit.  
"We called the police. They'll be here in an hour or two… We live far out."  
Feliciano simply nodded along in acknowledgement for a while. His brain was still muddled some from earlier.  
"-Did something attack you?

Feliciano paused, trying to recall what had happened. Luciano… Ludwig, Gilbert, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred… Luciano was chasing him. Chasing him through those woods like a vicious pack animal. The room… The door slamming shut, dragging his feet across a cracked wooden floor… Screaming in fear, pleading, watching as Ludwig fought to help him.

It all came flooding back.  
He paused for a moment, feeling tears gather in his eyes.  
"Y-yes." His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in years. "H-he… Chased me. L-like I-a was j-just…" Feliciano found himself faltering, attempting to pull himself up a little bit.

"Don't move." Eric gently pushed him back down. "Just tell us what happened."  
Feliciano paused.  
"All of it?..."  
"That would help, yeah." Josie leant forward, and Eric seemed to settle. They really were concerned.  
I was home, Ludwig was asleep and…" Feliciano paused, pondering his way through fuzzy recollections. " I answered the door and-and he just grabbed me. I-I couldn't do anything, he wouldn't stop… He wouldn't stop, I told him to stop…" Feliciano found himself gripping the sides of his head, fighting tears. "Oh Dio, he-a wouldn't stop, my legs, my hands… Everything… Dio…"

He whimpered softly, raising his hands to his face and leaving the cup to sit on his stomach awkwardly. He shook, taking a heavy breathing an attempt to calm himself. How could he be calm though? How could he be calm after that?... He stiffened slightly as he heard someone sigh, Eric perhaps, and the woman extended and hand to comfort him.

"It's alright... I'm sorry..." She said quietly. As he glanced up slightly, he saw both of them had concerned, worried looks in their eyes. Like they had the slightest idea of what had happened, and it scared them. Honestly, he understood that they would be afraid. He could attest to it, and that made him shiver again.

"...I-it's not-a your fault..." He mumbled half heartedly, staring at the glass shakily. His mind slowly drifted to Ludwig, and he could practically feel his face fall with his stomach. He sat up, his eyes widening. "L-Ludwig! Ludwig's still there, he-a-"

"Woah, woah, woah. It's alright, the police will be here soon. You need to rest." Eric assured, pushing him back down. Feli instantly grew Geary eyed, curling up into a little ball on one side of the couch out of instinct. "Th-that isn't soon enough!..." He whimpered shakily. Eric sat back and glanced at Josie with worried expression.

Feli knew it. It wasn't soon enough to him, for all he knew, Ludwig could be being tortured for helping him escape.

* * *

Ludwig stared up at the sky for a while. It was stiff and cold to him, though nothing short of a miracle. Sure, he was covered in dirt. Sure, he was in a ditch. Sure, all they would have to do was start burying him and he couldn't get out; but he was relieve for one reason, and one reason alone.

As far as he was concerned, Feliciano was safe.

Cold blue eyes drifted to the figure who had been standing at the edge of the ditch, darkened by the little light from the clouds. Luciano looked grim, upset and almost dejected that his prey had escaped. He had a knife in hand, his boots muddied. He wore that ragged black shirt, his baggy pants knees torn. He looked angry. Very angry.

He grimaced slightly, narrowing his eyes at the Italian a he saw him tighten his grip on the knife.

"Idiota..." The second player muttered shallowly, his voice heavy. "You let my rabbit escape."

Ludwig didn't say a thing. He knew speaking would only make whatdver punishment Luciano planned on delivering worse. He really wanted to to Luciano that Feliciano was not his, not his property, and definitely not his 'rabbit'. He despised how Lucisno treated Feli like a disobedient bitch, and he was just happy Feli was away now. Now, he was more concerned for his brother and the others.

He instinctively turned his head as he heard the wooden door to the porch swing open in shut in a thin manner. Footsteps drifted down the steps, and there was a heavy dragging sound. Ludwig attempted to sit up slightly as he heard that, feeling his brow furrow in concern.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Matthew's second player stood there, gripping his brother by the hair in an awkward sitting position. His reddish Amber eyes were wide, his white hair and pale completion looking sickly and dirtied. He looked absolutely dead terrified as a knife held to his throat. The second player squatted down with a small grin, holding the knife there.

"So he let yours escape, huh Luci? Maybe you should have been watching them."

"Shut up bastardo." Luci hissed, glancing over. He looked at Ludwig again, who was now wide eyed as he stared up at his brother. "Where did the rabbit go?"

What kind of question was that? He didn't know, and obviously not.

"...I don't know..." He said quietly, keeping his concerned stare on Gilbert. Gil remained silent, his teeth gritted as his eyes darted back and forth between the blade and Ludwig.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Luciano hissed.

"I don't." He repeated. "He ran to get away from you, as I told him. I don't know where he went."

He went quiet as Luciano glanced over at Gil, before looking down at the knife with a smirk. The albino seemed to catch on quickly, shifting away uncomfortably; only to be stopped by the grip on his hair. He suddenly let out a shout as the knife was buried in his shoulder.

"No!" Ludwig exclaimed, his eyes widening fearfully as Gil was shoved down into the pit beside him.

"Alex!" Luciano shouted, staring down at the two. Gil was curled up fearfully, clearly in pain from the knife buried deep in his shoulder. Yet another joined the three standing above them. He was incredibly tan, with dark hair. He looked a lot like Alfred.

"Yeah?" He asked in an annoyed fashion. "Whadya want?"

"Mattie and I or going to that little house with the couple down the road. I have a feeling they'll know where he is." The Canadian second player stood and walked way as Luciano said that. The Italian glanced down. "You'd better pray to every god you've every believed in he's not there. Escape has a large payment!~..." And with that, Luci stalked off, leaving Alex to stand guard over them.

Ludwig swallowed, looking down at Gilbert, who looked half conscious. He really did hope.


End file.
